


you said love was painted gold

by sopeshades



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, I really like jaeyong though so uhhhhhh enjoy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, M/M, Melancholy, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopeshades/pseuds/sopeshades
Summary: “What are you doing?” Taeyong half-whined, his nose scrunching up again, this time in dissatisfaction. Jaehyun looked up at him through his lashes, huffing out a laugh when he saw the older man’s pouting expression.“Admiring you" he replied simply, grazing his thumbs over Taeyong’s tanned skin.





	you said love was painted gold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love this but I'm tired of looking at it and it's the result of me forcing my way out of a writing slump so ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Title is a line from the song 'You Already Know' by Bombay Bicycle Club. Listen to it [here](https://youtu.be/5OT2M1r-XyM)

_Silver,_ Jaehyun thinks. _Taeyong is silver._

 

The metallic hue of the jewelry in Taeyong’s ear hits the light just so, catching Jaehyun’s attention as his eyes scan the older man’s body as they were nearly pressed together in the cramped elevator. The newest concert had them exploring a dark theme, resulting in the two of them clad in too much leather and eye makeup. Luckily, there were no hiccups so far and the group found themselves stumbling to their respective hotel rooms.

 

As fate would have it, Jaehyun and Taeyong and been coupled up, the two of them thrown in a room with two beds separated only by a single nightstand. Taeyong strides in first, sinking to the foot of the bed in order to take off his shoes. He groans as his bare feet hit the carpet, leaning back to awkwardly strip out of the body harness the designers thought it would be a good idea to put him in. Jaehyun glances at him as he peels off his own leather-clad contraption, letting it hit the floor with a dull _thud._

 

“What are they thinking, putting us in these things?” Jaehyun asks to break the silence, his face tugged crooked with a lopsided grin. Taeyong’s eyes flash up to the younger man for a moment, before sliding to the ground by his feet.

 

“Yeah” he replies, a laugh already beginning to die in his throat. Jaehyun frowns at this, tossing his jacket on a nearby chair before walking over to the older man.

 

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks, stopping just in front of Taeyong. The latter’s eyes trail up him, eventually leaning back on the heels of his palms to look up at Jaehyun. With a slight nod Taeyong’s hands curl into fists, gripping the white sheets beneath him.

 

“I’m fine" he replies, his voice coming out as more of a breathy whisper. He tilts his head slightly, and Jaehyun can see the way the dangling chain in his ear catches the light. He swallows thickly, glancing down to slot their feet together.

 

“If you say so" Jaehyun says, not entirely convinced. Perhaps he was more concerned with his own wellbeing, the way that his eyes glanced over Taeyong’s chest bordering on something far less innocent than his words took him for. Taeyong must have picked up on this because he leans forward, hands untangling from the sheets and slender fingers playing with the buttons of Jaehyun’s shirt. He unbuttons several of them, exposing Jaehyun’s throat and halfway down his sternum. Jaehyun takes a slow, deep breath before meeting Taeyong’s eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” he asks, brow arched in amusement to hide the shakiness in his voice. Taeyong’s eyes flick up to him before placing his palm flat against the plane of Jaehyun’s chest.

 

“Experimenting” he replies, voice coming out quiet and even. After a moment, Taeyong’s hands find Jaehyun’s belt, undoing the buckle and fumbling with the button of his jeans. Something stirs inside Jaehyun, and he finds himself ripping off the mesh shirt clinging to Taeyong’s skin. He pushes the older man back against the sheets, climbing over his smaller frame. Jaehyun admires the way Taeyong’s hair fans out against the stark white of the bedding, the way his chest heaves with every breath.

 

“Pretty” Jaehyun murmurs, his fingers trailing across Taeyong’s lips and down his body until they reach his chest. Taeyong hums under the touch, letting one of his hands tangle in his own hair and arching his back to lean into the touch. Jaehyun’s large hands find either side of Taeyong’s ribs, his thumbs fitting perfectly in the spaces inbetween. He hears Taeyong whine, and he glances up to meet a pair of eager eyes.

 

“Fuck me already” he whimpers, reaching out to tug at Jaehyun’s shirt again. Jaehyun complies, stripping the two of them until there’s nothing left but the silver metal in Taeyong’s ears and his hair balled up in Jaehyun’s grasp.

 

☾

 

_Amber,_ Jaehyun thinks. _Taeyong is amber._

 

The thought comes to him as he stares into Taeyong’s eyes, fiery and passionate as they take in the younger man. They’re holed up in some bathroom backstage, Taeyong insisting he needed a break from the repetitive choreography practice. Taeyong is perched on the counter, his long legs crossed at the ankles behind Jaehyun’s back. The younger man has his hands sliding up under the thin cotton shirt Taeyong is wearing, tracing patterns into the skin of his waist. It was always his favorite part of Taeyong, the way his ribs and hipbones fluttered underneath the skin drew in Jaehyun. He watches as he pushes the shirt up farther, exposing the dip in Taeyong’s waist where his hands fit perfectly. Jaehyun smirks, sliding his hands up until they rest in the curve and tugging him closer to his body.

 

Taeyong sighs at this and taps the underside of Jaehyun’s jaw, his silent way of asking for a kiss. Jaehyun is all too happy to comply, tasting the mix of salty sweat and black coffee as he captures Taeyong’s lips with his own. It’s a combination that most would find bizarre, but Jaehyun thinks there’s something charming about it on someone seemingly as perfect as Taeyong. They part after a moment, the older man burying his face into Jaehyun’s neck and nipping at the skin there. Jaehyun’s eyes flicker down to the bead of sweat that rolls down Taeyong’s own neck and disappears underneath the collar of his t-shirt. A part of him wants to chase the sweat with his tongue, but Jaehyun shakes himself of that thought when he feels Taeyong shift underneath his touch.

 

The flush from the exercise is lighting the older man’s face from within, the high points of his cheeks glowing an almost amber color beneath tanned skin and artificial lighting overhead. Jaehyun slides his hands out from underneath Taeyong’s shirt and cups his face between his palms, calloused thumbs brushing over cheekbones. The touch leaves a delayed heat sending sensation to the nerve endings in Jaehyun’s digits, making Taeyong seem as if he’s made of flames.

 

“We have to go back soon” Taeyong murmurs, leaning his face into Jaehyun’s palm. A carefully-formed pout is tugging the corners of his lips downward, and Jaehyun resists the urge to kiss the expression away. Instead, Jaehyun lets his hands slide down to Taeyong’s neck, rubbing circles with his thumbs just beneath his ears.

 

“I know” he replies, giving him a small smile. After a moment, he presses his forehead to Taeyong’s and closes his eyes. He feels slender fingers wrap around one of his wrists, holding him close. Over the sound of the overhead lights flickering, he can hear Taeyong inhale slowly and tighten his grip on Jaehyun’s wrist.

 

“I want to be good” Taeyong whispers in the space between them. Jaehyun furrows his brow and opens his eyes, taking in the older man’s troubled expression. There’s a storminess to Taeyong’s gaze, a kind of conflict that Jaehyun had seen in moments before with the hardworking man. He always practiced harder, sang louder, and gave more of himself in every performance than anyone Jaehyun knew. Because of this, he found himself tracing his thumbs across his cheekbones, across the knitted brow that graced Taeyong’s normally serene features.

 

“I know” Jaehyun replies. There was no use in trying to convince him otherwise; Jaehyun knew that Taeyong often set nearly impossible standards for himself. Always striving to be better, always reaching for a goal that seemed to be two steps ahead. There is a quiet fire underneath Taeyong’s skin, and all Jaehyun can do is hold on and pray he doesn’t get burned.

 

☾

 

It’s morning, Jaehyun can tell by the way the sunlight streaming through the curtains warms his back. His eyes slide open, and he blinks several times to chase away the remnants of sleep. Once his vision adjust, he seems a familiar mop of sandy brown hair peeking out beneath the covers. He chuckles, peeling back the duvet just enough to scoot closer to the smaller man’s body. Jaehyun is close enough to trace the knots in Taeyong’s spine through his shirt, so he does so as he buries his nose in the back of his hair. Most mornings are spent like this, with Jaehyun caressing the older man until he wakes, enjoying the moments of uninterrupted admiration.

 

The occasional nosing into his hair must have woken Taeyong up, because soon a quiet little groan escapes his lips and he leans back into Jaehyun’s touch. The latter smiles and plants a kiss to whatever he can reach-- this time, the shell of Taeyong’s ear.

 

“Good morning” Jaehyun murmurs, and Taeyong can feel the rumbling against his back as Jaehyun speaks. It brings a smile to Taeyong’s face, and he shifts until he’s laying on his back, glancing over at the younger man.

 

“What’s my reward for getting up so early on a Saturday?” Taeyong asks, his brow arched and a serious scowl gracing his features. Their eyes meet, and Taeyong’s severe expression melts away as the two of them erupt into a fit of giggles.

 

Taeyong’s lifted laughter filled the bedroom, and Jaehyun turned to see him with his arm thrown over his eyes. Even though he tried to obscure his face, Jaehyun could see the crinkling at the corner of Taeyong’s eyes and the way his nose scrunched up as he laughed. A soft smile tugged at Jaehyun’s lips as he took the other man in, but the sight of Taeyong’s shirt lifting slightly upward caught the younger man’s attention.

 

In the golden light of morning, the sun seemed to backlight Taeyong’s already glowing skin into something enticing. Several months off of touring meant they no longer had to stick to a strict diet, and Taeyong was no longer rail thin. The way his stomach curved out slightly as he arched his back drew Jaehyun in until he found his hands trailing the skin there. Taeyong’s laugh choked off and his arm immediately ripped off his face. His left hand threaded through Jaehyun’s hair, playing with the strands between slender fingers.

 

“What are you doing?” Taeyong half-whined, his nose scrunching up again, this time in dissatisfaction. Jaehyun looked up at him through his lashes, huffing out a laugh when he saw the older man’s pouting expression.

 

“Admiring you" he replied simply, grazing his thumbs over Taeyong’s tanned skin. Jaehyun swung his leg over Taeyong until he was straddling him, his hands roaming over the older man’s body. Taeyong squirmed into the touch but soon his head fell back into the pillow as a sigh of content escaped his lips. Jaehyun smirks, flattening his palms against Taeyong’s sides and sliding his hands down until they reach his hips. His nimble fingers play with the waistband of Taeyong’s pajama pants until the older man lets out a breathy laugh. Instead, Jaehyun trades his fingers for his lips and soon finds himself trailing open-mouth kisses across the skin of Taeyong’s stomach. His lips graze across the thin skin covering his ribs, nipping slightly at the hipbone that ripples underneath Taeyong’s skin as he squirms. The sight is beautiful, any only a single thought comes to Jaehyun’s mind.

 

_Golden,_ Jaehyun thinks. _Taeyong is golden._

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something sweet and it morphed into whatever this is
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sopeshades)  
> [tumblr](sopeshades.tumblr.com)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sopeshades) <\--- send me prompts ♡


End file.
